Iron Man vs Jango Fett
Iron Man vs Jango Fett is ZackAttackX's fifth DBX. Description Marvel vs Star Wars! Suited for success! Will the Golden Avenger be able to topple the host of the Clone army? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Stark Mansion - Iron Man. Jango Fett had one mission and one mission only - find and eliminate Tony Stark. For what reason? He was promised a high bounty. He cut through the glass window and strolled into the building, triggering the alarm. "Sir, we have company" J.A.R.V.I.S pointed out. Tony got into his suit and made his way towards the upper floor. By the time Jango had shut off the alarm, Iron Man was stood at the opposite side of the room. "Surely knocking on the front door would've been easier, right?" he asked Jango. The Mandalorian simply drew his blaster. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Tony. Your choice." he responded. Iron Man shrugged. "I dunno. How about we do it MY way?" he asked. HERE WE GO! Jango opened fire with his blaster pistols, but none of the blasts came close to making a dent in the armour. Iron Man simply fired a rocket at Jango, who took to the air with his jetpack. He continued his offense, but Iron Man's suit. He flew up at Jango and punched him repeatedly. Jango responded with a few punches of his own. Eventually, Iron Man gained the upper hand and grabbed Jango, throwing him out of the window. Fett continued to hover and fired around Iron Man, trying to bring the mansion down. Iron Man flew up at Jango and punched him away from his house, preventing any further damage to it. When the two engaged in hand to hand again, Fett pulled out his vibroblade and stabbed Iron Man's suit, trying to pry some of the suit off. He managed to rip a part of the side of the suit off. Iron Man simply fired rockets at the bounty hunter, who took evasive maneuvers. He flew behind Stark and attempted to burn through the suit with his flamethrower. He made the armour weaker, but didn't do much to damage it. Iron Man launched fire blasts at Jango, who definitely began to feel the effects of the fight. As Iron Man approached him, he dropped a thermal detonator, which exploded in Stark's face. The blast tore through Iron Man's armour, exposing his face. This is just what Jango needed. With one quick motion, Jango fired a saberdart into Tony's neck, causing him to swell up and die. Jango collected Tony's body and put it into Slave I. He took off to receive his bounty. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS TV' themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Disney vs Marvel themed DBXs Category:Star Wars vs Marvel themed battles Category:Disney themed DBX fight